


Affogato

by jekisawrites



Series: Shot in the Dark [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, and then ya know... bellarke bein bellarke, specifically jasper, this is basically just the deliquents being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekisawrites/pseuds/jekisawrites
Summary: Jasper7:13 amAre u with bellamyCan u do be a solidAnd beg him not to kill me?Clarke8:01 am??What?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Shot in the Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/449947
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Affogato

**Author's Note:**

> this is 95% inspired by my own friend group and our stupidity.  
> pls enjoy this unedited nonsense.

**March**

_Jasper_  
_3:15 am_  
_All i’m saying is…_  
_U and blake need to hurry up and get engaged_  
_I just found the best wedding venue for u guys_  
_Also, i already have a tux._

_Clarke_  
_7:32 am_  
_I have so many follow up questions_  
_1\. Y were u up so late wut were u and monty doing?_  
_2\. Stop being so invested in mine and bellamy’s relationship_  
_3\. Why the hell are you looking at wedding venues?_  
_4\. Please dont tell me u bought a tux just for our *possible* wedding_

_Jasper_  
_12:45 pm_  
_Half of those werent questions fyi_  
_I plead the fifth_

_Clarke_  
_12:50 pm_  
_JASPER!!!!!!!!_

Clarke huffs and slouches down in the booth, “Jasper is an idiot.”

Bellamy smirks, “We’ve known this. But why now?”

She thinks about telling him, but. If she’s being honest with herself, the fact that they’re still not engaged bothers her, too. They’ve been dating three years. They’re both finished with college and have moved on from the coffee shop. Bellamy still works there during the summer, and Clarke works there during holidays when she’s off work.

They’re as stable as she could possibly imagine being at twenty-five and twenty-eight. And yet.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” She tries to smile, but she knows Bellamy sees through it.

He gives her a curious glance, but then turns his attention back to his pancakes.

**September**

_Jasper_  
_7:13 am_  
_Are u with bellamy_  
_Can u do be a solid_  
_And beg him not to kill me?_

_Clarke_  
_8:01 am_  
_??_  
_What?_

_Jasper_  
_8:05 am_  
_What took you so long to answer!_  
_Have u told him?_  
_Does he look mad?_

_Clarke_  
_8:09 am_  
_Jasper._  
_It’s saturday_  
_We’re sleeping in._  
_He looks peaceful_  
_Because SOMEONE didnt message them three times_  
_What is this even about_

_Jasper_  
_8:10 am_  
_Nothing, nothing_  
_Dont worry about it_  
_Just pls tell him not to kill me._

_Clarke_  
_8:10 am_  
_fine._

Bellamy rolls over in the bed, his hair going in every which direction, and a scowl etched on his face, “Who’s texting you so early on a Saturday?”

Clarke wrinkles her nose, “Jasper. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, but I should probably get up anyway.”

Instead of getting up, though, he stretches out beside her and rests his head on her stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair attempting to tame it, and he snuggles deeper into the covers.

“Oh,” She scratches behind his ear, “Jasper told me to tell you not to kill him. So, this is me begging for his life. Please don’t kill our friend.”

Bellamy snorts, “What did he do now?”

Clarke shrugs, “Dunno. Wouldn’t tell me.”

He stiffens beside her, then rolls back over and grabs his phone from the bedside table, “I, uh, have to call him. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Clarke watches Bellamy all but run outside and wonders what that’s about.

**October**

_Clarke_  
_2:19 pm_  
_Do you remember naked man?_

_Bellamy_  
_2:20 pm_  
_How could i possible forget_

_Clarke_  
_2:20 pm_  
_I just saw him at Target_

_Bellamy_  
_2:23 pm_  
_I feel like there has to be more to the story_

_Clarke_  
_2:30 pm_  
_He told me congratulations?_  
_On the engagement?_  
_Im assuming to u?_

_Bellamy_  
_2:51 pm_  
_Thats strange_  
_What did you say?_

_Clarke_  
_2:51 pm_  
_I looked at him like an idiot_  
_Said thank you as a question_  
_And ran to the bathroom_  
_Nailed it._

_Bellamy_  
_2:51 pm_  
_Definitely nailed it._

**December**

Clarke, as usual, is running late for her weekly lunch with her mom. She slides into the booth across from her as soon as their food comes out.

“Sorry I’m late, Mom.”

Abby waves her concern away, “Oh, I’m used to it by now.” She glances down at the table, and Clarke thinks she’s staring at her hands.

“Yeah, I know my nails look atrocious. I haven’t had time to do them in a while.”

Abby looks up then, almost startled, “Oh, yeah. You should probably try to go soon.” She situates herself in the booth and then, “So, any news? Big life updates?”

Clarke eyes her mom, “Since you asked the same question last week? Nope.”

_Clarke_  
_2:29 pm_  
_I just dont get it_  
_She’s probbly asked the same question for a month_

_Raven_  
_2:30 pm_  
_Maybe she thinks youre pregnant?_

_Clarke_  
_2:32 pm_  
_Yeah, right. Okay._

_Raven_  
_2:32 pm_  
_It could be a thing_  
_You dont know_

_Clarke_  
_2:35 pm_  
_Actually_  
_I would know_  
_Since… u know… its my body_

_Raven_  
_2:47 pm_  
_Whatever._  
_Dunno what to tell ya, C_  
_You mom is weird. We’ve known that._

**January**

_Harper_  
_10:59 am_  
_Alright ladies_  
_We’re in need of another girl’s day_

_Octavia_  
_11:07 am_  
_YES!_  
_But it’s going to have to be the last week of January_  
_Im book nearly every day until then_

_Raven_  
_11:08 am_  
_Remember when O loved us?_  
_Remember when we had first priority in her life?_

_Clarke_  
_11:11 am_  
_Remember when my friends weren’t so dramatic?_  
_Just tell me when and i’ll be there_  
_Bell and i dont have that many plans coming up_

_Harper_  
_11:12 am_  
_Last saturday of the month?_  
_Yes? Okay it’s official._

_Raven_  
_11:15 am_  
_Woot woot!_  
_Is this a girls DAY or a girls NIGHT_

_Octavia_  
_11:15 am_  
_V important question_  
_Big difference between the two_

_Clarke_  
_11:16 am_  
_Im too old for nites now_

_Octavia_  
_11:16 am_  
_Wow okay old lady_

_Raven_  
_11:16 am_  
_Grandma._

_Harper_  
_11:17 am_  
_Girls DAY._  
_Please refer to first message sent._

_Clarke_  
_11:17 am_  
_Wow such sass._

_Octavia_  
_11:17 am_  
_It’s technically the second message you sent_

_Raven_  
_11:18 am_  
_I love you guys._

Clarke had needed a day out with her friends. The holiday season had gotten so busy for all of them, that she hadn’t seen most of them since their friendsgiving in early November. They had also taken the chance to swap Christmas presents then, too. They have learned the hard way that as they get older, it’s harder for all of them to find time for a friendsgiving and a christmas, but they make it work.

She’s still smiling from all the fun she had with the girls as she unlocks the door and is greeted by Rover and Ajax jumping all around her and begging for attention.

“And you say you’re not their favorite,” Bellamy is leaning against the kitchen counter watching them.

Clarke scoffs, “As if they don’t do this same thing when you’re gone for even five minutes.”

Bellamy laughs, and she walks the few steps to him and leans into him for a hug, “Did you have a good day by yourself?”

He rubs her back, “Yeah, I got a lot done.”

“That’s good. O says hi.”

“Hi, O.” He squeezes her a little tighter, “I ordered us pizza. I was thinking we could stay in tonight and watch a movie?”

“Yeah, of course.” She looks up at him, “That sounds perfect.”

When he smiles at her and butterflies erupt in her stomach, Clarke thinks she’s pretty lucky to be with someone who can still manage to give her butterflies when she doesn’t expect it.

They curl up on the couch with the pizza – pineapple and ham for Clarke, and meat lovers for Bellamy.

“Want me to pull up Netflix?”

Bellamy grabs his phone, “No, I already have something pulled up. Hang on.”

He presses a button on his phone and soon the television screening lights up.

“What’s this?”

Bellamy’s cheeks are tinged with pink, “Just watch, Clarke.”

She gives him a curious look, but when he pokes her cheek, she turns to watch the screen.

A picture of their first shift together comes up. They had been working with Jasper, and someone had spilled all the decaf coffee beans. Bellamy and Clarke were glaring at each other, and Jasper thought it was a great time for a photo op.

“January twenty-fifth was our first shift together. I don’t think either of us enjoyed it much,” Bellamy’s voice comes from the speakers.

Clarke looks at him again, but Bellamy smiles and forces her to look back at the screen.

Next it showed their first Fourth of July, Halloween, and Christmas work parties. For Four of July, Clarke and Bellamy were on separate ends of the picture, but by Christmas, Clarke was leaning against his side.

Bellamy’s voice narrates through them all. Clarke laughs when she sees the picture that Monty’s mom took of Bellamy for Abby, and a few seconds after that the selfie they took on their second date just a week later.

More pictures and short video clips – the day they bought a fish, the day they bought Ajax, the day Naked Man gave them a marriage help book – flash across the screen, a short summary of their relationship together up to this point. Clarke isn’t sure whether she wants to laugh or cry.

Their latest picture together, them standing in front of her mom’s Christmas tree, slowly fades to black, and Bellamy’s narrating comes to an end. She thinks that’s the end of it, but then words come across the screen.

**Clarke,**  
**will you marry me?**

Clarke chokes on air, and turns to gape at Bellamy. He’s sitting beside her on the couch holding a ring.

“Wait, is this for real?”

He laughs, and it’s the happiest sound she’s ever heard, “Of course it is, Clarke. I didn’t get Monty to help me make this video montage of us for nothing.” His face turns a little more serious and then, “Clarke, will you marry me?”

She barely has yes out of her mouth before he’s leaning towards her and kissing her.

_Clarke_  
_9:43 pm_  
_Did all of u know?_

_Jasper_  
_9:43 pm_  
_DID IT HAPPEN?_  
_DID IT?!?!? !_

_Monty_  
_9:44 pm_  
_Yes, we all knew._  
_Jasper almost ruined it multiple times_

_Miller_  
_9:45 pm_  
_I think this proves that im the best secret keeper here_

_Murphy_  
_9:46 pm_  
_Shouldnt we be saying congratulations or something?_

_Harper_  
_9:46 pm_  
_We need pictures, guys!_

_Raven_  
_9:47 pm_  
_YES!!!!!_

_Octavia_  
_9:50 pm_  
_I’ve already seen the ring it’s beautiful!!!!!_

_Jasper_  
_9:50 pm_  
_HOW_

_Octavia_  
_9:51 pm_  
_Im the sister and bff_  
_The facetime me u idiot_

_Miller_  
_9:52 pm_  
_Well i mean_  
_If this is a competition_  
_I totally won bc i helped him pick out the ring_

_Bellamy_  
_9:57 pm_  
_Idk why i told any of you._

__

**Author's Note:**

> come hang with me on [tumblr](https://thefangirlingbarista.tumblr.com/)


End file.
